Almas Gemelas
by Janii-chan
Summary: .- Sólo con mirarse el uno al otro, podían verse a ellos mismos.  .- Mal summary, lo sé. Pasen y lean. Déjenme un review, si? qq' RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic que…. Bueno, para serles sincera, este es mi primer fic editado… muy, editado. En fin, encontrarán ooc de Sakuno, pero me encanta que ella tenga esta personalidad. Ojalá puedan disfrutar este fic. **

**Disclaimers: los personajes que en este fic aparecen, no me pertenecen; son propiedad deTakeshi Konomi. Pero la historia si me pertenece.**

-No… No puedes… - decía la chica mientras corría tras el taxi – No puedes dejarme sola aquí… - una lágrima recorrió su rostro mientras dejaba de correr – Ryoma…

Despertó abruptamente… ¿Qué demonios…? Un sueño, sólo eso. Pero no podía comprender el por qué estaba soñando con uno de los días más dolorosos de su vida. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era suficiente el haber perdido a sus padres? Al parecer no. Pero ya tenía diez y siete años, y debía saber llevar el hecho de que ahora se encontraba completamente sola. Sí, sus padres le habían dejado una amplia fortuna pero… ¿De qué servía eso? No podía compartirla con nadie, no sabía cómo comenzar a gastársela, y ¡qué va! Se sentía sola.

Se levantó de la cama, le costaba recuperarse luego de soñar con ese día. El día en que él se fue, una de las personas más importantes para ella. La dejó sola, pensando en que nada malo iba a ocurrir, y tres años después… sus padres murieron en un accidente. Tal vez ella estaba destinada a sufrir pérdidas. Aunque el contacto con él no lo había perdido para nada. Aún seguían hablando. Pero no era lo mismo hablar a la distancia, que verse, tenerse frente a frente… Ella jamás lo preocupó diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto, pero fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara. Ella jamás le permitió volver a América sólo para verla, aunque… ¡Demonios! Era lo que más quería pero… simplemente no quería ser una carga, sólo eso.

Ella suspiró una vez más… ¿Qué seguía haciendo ahí? Estaba completamente sola, aún estudiaba, pero no tenía un propósito en la vida. Ya no tenía padres que le dijeran que hacer, y había decidido vivir sola, por que así había querido. No quería la lástima de ninguno de sus familiares, sin mencionar que nunca se llevó bien con ninguno por ser diferente a sus demás primos. Además, ella no compartiría su gran fortuna con ninguno de ellos, no se lo merecían, ni siquiera habían ido a acompañarla cuándo sus padres fallecieron, lo habían hecho uno o dos días después del funeral, tras saber la cantidad de dinero que los señores Ryuzaki le habían dejado a su única hija, la única heredera de millones de billetes y empresas.

-Muy bien – dijo decidida – Es hora de tomar riendas sobre el asunto… ¡Let´s go!

Aún era temprano, en New York eran apenas las seis de la mañana, así es que llamó al aeropuerto para reservar un vuelo con destino a Japón. Este saldría a las diez de la mañana.

Fue a tomar una ducha, y luego se puso algo decente para poder viajar. Hizo su maleta y procuró tomar las tarjetas de crédito suficientes para poder sobrevivir allá. Volvería a la tierra natal de sus padres, para no estar sola… Comenzaría una nueva vida junto a la única persona con la que podía ser fuerte. La única persona, que a pesar de todo la apoyaría.

El vuelo fue cómodo, aunque estaba impaciente por llegar. De seguro Ryoma ya era todo un hombre, ya debe haber tenido centenares de novias, y el mismo número o incluso más de seguidoras – sonrió de medio lado – ese chico de seguro se sorprendería al verla.

Tomó un taxi en dirección a la casa Echizen. Sí, ahí estaba, la misma casa, el mismo templo e incluso la misma esencia a "Echizen". Pagó el taxi, y pasó el portón de la casa, ok, hasta ahora estaba nerviosa, pero una vez pasó aquellas rejas, se sintió… en casa.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y fue una mujer mayor quien abrió.

-Buenas – dijo sonriente Ryuzaki

-Sa… ¡Sakuno! – dijo sorprendida la mujer

-Ha pasado mucho Rinko-San – una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios, hacía mucho no sonreía de esa manera

La mujer abrazó a la chica de una manera efusiva - ¿Por qué no me pediste que te recogiera en el aeropuerto? – la mujer no cabía en felicidad. Adoraba a aquella chica, y no la veía hace más de cinco años.

Entraron a la casa, Sakuno fue recibida por un maullido…

-Etto… ¿Ese…? – Dijo apuntando al gato un poco sorprendida - ¿Ese es Karupin?

-Así es – respondió sonriente la mujer – Ha crecido mucho

La chica se arrodillo para poder acariciar al gato, este se dejó sin objeciones, se agradaban entre sí.

La mujer le preparó una habitación a la chica, esta desde el momento en que llegó a la casa, quería preguntarle por él, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Seguía igual de serio y frío? Pero ni una de estas preguntas tuvo que salir de su boca, la mujer mayor sabía perfectamente que ella quería saber por su hijo.

-Ryoma está en el instituto, llega más o menos en unas tres horas – Habló la mujer – Si quieres puedes ir a verlo – le sugirió Rinko

-Sí – dijo decidida - ¿Cómo se llama su instituto?

-Seishun Gakuen – respondió esta – de seguro a esta hora Ryoma esté en los entrenamientos, así es que dirígete directamente a las pistas ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto – respondió esta – Por cierto… Rinko-san

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella

-Me quedaré un tiempo aquí, hasta que pueda encontrar un lugar para mí – dijo – Me quedaré a vivir en Japón

-Quédate el tiempo que necesites, Sakuno – le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa maternal

Sakuno abrazó a la mujer, ella era cómo su segunda madre, y eso no cambiaría nunca… se arrepintió de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para decidir ir a vivir a Japón.

Salió de la casa, no sin antes preguntarle a Rinko la dirección del instituto, quería caminar un poco, así es que cómo el instituto no estaba tan lejos no tomó un taxi.

Caminó un par de calles, dos a la derecha, luego una a la izquierda, y para cuándo se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba perdida. Suspiró ¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mal sentido de la orientación? Buscó un taxi, y le pidió que la llevara a Seishun Gakuen, pero el conductor le dijo que no era necesario, el instituto estaba doblando la esquina. Ella le agradeció y se dirigió a este.

Quedó sorprendida, el instituto era bastante mono, sí era acogedor y a ella le encantaba. Miró su reloj, y se fijó en que aún le quedaba tiempo. Se inscribiría en este instituto, dónde estudiaba Ryoma.

Vio pasar a un par de chicas por el lugar, una traía coletas, su cabello era castaño y parecía hiperactiva, la segunda tenía el cabello rubio y le llegaba a lo hombros. Ambas parecían amables.

-Disculpen… - habló Sakuno

-Buenas – dijo la chica rubia

-Necesito saber dónde está la dirección – les dijo

-¿Te vas a inscribir en el instituto? – Habló la de coletas - ¡No te arrepentirás! Por casualidad, ¿Te gusta el tenis? – Continuó – El club de tenis de Seigaku es el mejor de todo Japón, sobre todo por su capitán, es… ¡Tan lindo! – comenzó a divagar la chica

Una gotita salió por la nuca de Sakuno ¿Quién le había preguntado aquello? ¡Eso no le interesaba!

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Sakuno un poco impaciente

-¿El capitán? - Preguntó la de coletas - ¡Pues en las pistas de tenis! ¿Dónde más? – respondió cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No – respondió Sakuno, luego suspiró – La dirección

-Gomenasai – habló la rubia – A veces a Tomoka le gusta soñar con el capitán de tenis, de verdad es muy guapo pero… yo prefiero a Takeshi…

¿Ella también? Ok, sólo debía alejarse sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Gomene – continuó la rubia – Soy Tachibana Ann de tercer grado, clase C. Un gusto - extendió su mano – Ella es Osakada Tomoka, de la misma clase.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno – dijo dándole la mano - ¿Podrían decirme dónde está la dirección? No tengo mucho tiempo.

Las chicas le indicaron el camino, y luego se fueron, ¡Excelente! No llevaba ni dos horas en Japón, y ya había conocido a gente extraña.

No tardó mucho en la dirección, al ser extranjera la recibieron muy bien. Pudo inscribirse en el instituto, y comenzaría el lunes a asistir a clases. Ahora sólo le restaba ir a por Ryoma.

Iba camino a las canchas cuándo ya comenzó a escuchar el melodioso sonido de pelotas rebotar contra el suelo y raquetas. Cómo amaba ese deporte, era uno de los mejores que podían existir.

Llegó a las pistas y entonces… le vio. Ahí cómo siempre con una raqueta en mano, su mirada era fría y penetrante. Estaba más alto y fornido, el paso de lo años lo hacían ver más atractivo que nunca. El deporte le había dado un físico extraordinario y la sonrisa arrogante no se le quitaba con nada. Era su Ryoma.

Se sentó en el césped cerca de las pistas para poder terminar de ver el partido que Ryoma estaba debatiendo, no quería interrumpirlo. Al parecer habían comenzado hace poco. Cuándo Ryoma sacó, Sakuno sonrió.

-Su Twist es más rápido – se dijo así misma sin dejar de observarlo

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! – gritó una chica tras ella, ese grito casi hace que su corazón dejara de latir.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó exaltada mientras se volteaba a ver a la gritona, eran las chicas de antes

-Lo mismo que tú – respondió la de coletas – Observamos al príncipe, ¡Te dije que era hermoso!

-¿Príncipe? – preguntó Sakuno

-¡Ryoma-sama! – gritó de nuevo

Sakuno se volteó a ver el partido de nuevo y sonrió nuevamente, él había mejorado mucho. No aguantaba para poder hablarle.

A medida el partido continuaba, no cabía de la emoción. Ryoma en verdad había mejorado mucho, y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella.

Cuándo el partido al fin acabó, la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Esperaría en la puerta de Seigaku, cuándo Ryoma estuviera solo. Lo conocía perfectamente, y el chico no mostraba sentimiento alguno habiendo gente alrededor.

No esperó mucho, cuándo quiso darse cuenta, unos pasos iban en su dirección. El chico no se dio cuenta de la presencia de esta, y cruzó las puertas sin inmutarse.

-¡Cuánto has crecido!, Echizen Ryoma – dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El chico detuvo el paso, ¿acaso se había imaginado esa voz? Pero parecía tan real… aunque en verdad, era imposible que ella estuviera ahí.

Se iba a voltear, simplemente para comprobar su demencia, era completamente imposible que ella estuviera en Japón. Cuándo estaba a punto de hacerlo...

-¡Ryoma! – dijo una chica mientras se colgaba de su cuello y le besaba levemente los labios

-¡Fu…! ¡Fuko! – Habló sorprendido él, intentando liberarse del agarre de su novia -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – Preguntó colocando sus manos en las caderas - ¡Me prometiste que iríamos a tomar helado después de los entrenamientos! Así es que ¡vamos!

Fuko Ibuki tomó a su novio del brazo, y lo jaló en dirección a la tienda.

-A tomar helado, a tomar helado – comenzó a entonar fuko

-Pareces una cría – dijo Ryoma volteando la mirada

-Mou Ryoma, eres cruel con tu novia – dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-Ya – dijo él parando el paso y besando levemente a Fuko - ¿Quieres helado? Entonces vamos

Ella le sonrió y siguió su camino, Ryoma volteó la mirada a la puerta de Seigaku para asegurarse de que lo que había escuchado hacía poco era una mala pasada de su mente. Al no ver a nadie en ese lugar, se volteó para satisfacer a su novia.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué se había ocultado al ver a aquella chica besar a Ryoma? Se suponía que ella había ido preparada para encontrarse con que Ryoma tuviera novia. Pero… ¿Por qué se sintió traicionada? Ryoma solamente era su amigo, ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada.

Suspiró una vez más cuándo aquellos jóvenes se habían ido del lugar. Decidió volver a casa, y esperar a Ryoma allá. Así hablarían más tranquilos, y no tendría que volver a ver la cara de la chica que por alguna razón, le había desagradado.

Cuándo iba a emprender camino a la casa de los Echizen, se dio cuenta de que no sabía en qué dirección ir. Así es que buscó un taxi, y le dio la dirección de la casa.

Al llegar, Rinko la recibió nuevamente.

-¿Y Ryoma? – preguntó

-No lo encontré – le respondió Sakuno – Esperaré a que llegue

Rinko sólo le sonrió. Sakuno se fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se suponía que debía estar feliz. Había visto a Ryoma, aunque no había podido hablar con él. Pero lo haría en un par de horas. Era extraño. Sentía cómo si le faltara algo…

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco. Involuntariamente, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Suspiró una vez más. No había podido disfrutar ni un poco la cita con su novia, por el simple hecho de que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Ok, la extrañaba, pero… ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Por qué había escuchado la voz de ella? Además, las cosas con Fuko no andaban bien. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella era como si… lo ahogara.

Cuándo se despidió de ella, se sintió aliviado. Ahora no debería fingir una buena cara. Estaba algo decepcionado, de alguna manera, le hubiera gustado que ella en verdad se encontrara ahí.

Pudo relajarse al llegar a casa.

-Estoy en casa – dijo cerrando la puerta tras él

-¡Ryoma! – su madre le sonrió de una forma… extraña cómo si hubiera ocurrido algo en su ausencia

-Mamá, ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó

-Nada malo – le respondió

-Iré a darme una ducha – dijo y sin más, subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto

Rinko se apresuró al cuarto de Sakuno, cuándo abrió la puerta la encontró dormida, parecía tan tranquila, que le dio lastima despertarla. Pero ella ansiaba ver a Ryoma.

-Sakuno – dijo moviéndola levemente

La chica poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-Rinko-san ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó

-Acaba de llegar Ryoma, ahora se está duchando. Puedes esperarlo en la sala para cuándo baje – le dijo

-Claro – respondió levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la ropa

No llevaba mucho esperando, cuándo Rinko le fue a decir, que de seguro Ryoma estaba dando vueltas en su habitación. La cena ya estaba lista, así es que le pidió a Sakuno que subiera a avisarle a Ryoma que bajara a cenar.

Sakuno sonrió, sabía perfectamente que Rinko sabía que ellos necesitaban algo de privacidad. Subió las escaleras y llegó a una puerta, en la que decía "Ryoma". Tocó dos veces.

-¿Quién es? – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

Ella no contestó, si no que volvió a tocar.

-No molestes, viejo – dijo Ryoma con tono fastidiado

Sakuno volvió a tocar.

Ryoma se levantó, notablemente cabreado y dispuesto a descargarse con su padre, pero cuándo abrió la puerta todo lo que tenía planeado decir se le olvidó.

-La cena está lista – le dijo Sakuno cómo si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que ella se encontrara en esa casa

Ryoma siguió sin decir nada, sólo se quedó ahí cómo si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

-¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal? – le preguntó de nuevo

Ryoma abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero la voz no le salía.

-Ryoma me estás asust… - pero Sakuno no pudo terminar de hablar

Ryoma la había abrazado.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! – dijo el algo desesperado

-Me asfixias – respondió Sakuno

-Perdón – la soltó y se pasó una mano por el cabello sonriendo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se veían? Ya eran más de cinco años ¿Cómo era que no se esperaba esa reacción? Pero… al parecer ella no estaba sorprendida de verlo. ¿Por qué? -¿Cuándo llegaste, por qué no me dijiste que venías?

-Fue una decisión de último minuto – sonrió, pero algo le estaba molestando. ¿Había sido lo que había visto cuando fue a verlo a Seigaku?

Ryoma suspiró – Al menos creo que no me estoy volviendo loco – le contó a Sakuno sin notar la incomodidad de la chica

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida

-Cuando iba saliendo de Seigaku me pareció escucharte, pero al voltear no… estabas en ningún lado. – le contó, no mencionando que Fuko había interrumpido que el volteara más rápido.

Sakuno no mencionó nada, no le confirmó a Ryoma que realmente había ido a Seigaku para verlo; no quería preguntarle quién era Fuko, quería que él se lo dijera. Para eso eran mejores amigos, ¿no?

-¡Neh! Ryoma – le llamó, el solo la miró – Hay que bajar a cenar.

Ambos chicos fueron a la cocina. Nanjiroh… los molestó, diciendo que Sakuno había regresado por su novio. Ryoma se molestó, era lógico; Sakuno simplemente sonreía, aunque por dentro seguía molestándole aquella imagen de Fuko besando a Ryoma. Llevándoselo a alguna cita.

Durante la cena, Ryoma se enteró de que Sakuno iría a su instituto; y que desde ahora en adelante, vivirían juntos. Tal y como hacían antes.

**Ojalá les haya gustado :) con respecto a mis otros fics… bueno, estoy intentando actualizar. Me falta el final de ambos capítulos, la inspiración ya llegará créanme. En fin, ¿un review? Se los agradecería mucho. Gracias por leer una vez más.**

**Jani-chan (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Eh vuelto! Oh Dios! Sí, soy yo y estoy de vuelta! :) bueno, para comenzar les dejaré con la actualización de este fic! Espero que les agrade esta actualización qq**

**Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero bue, la historia si es mía :) por cierto, es mi primer fic editado, bueno. Las dejo. Nos leemos abajo!**

Ya el día lunes, ambos chicos se habían puesto al día. Sí, se habían contado todo lo que encontraban necesario contar. Sakuno le habló de cómo estaban las cosas por los estados, el viejo club de tenis, los amigos, el novio que había dejado por venir a Japón… en fin, todo. Absolutamente todo.

Aunque no lo demostraba, ella estaba molesta, por que Ryoma le habló del club de tenis, de cómo había mejorado en tenis, de los amigos que había hecho estando en el club de tenis; de los clubs de tenis que habían vencido en campeonatos… y tenis, tenis y… claro, más tenis.

Pero en ningún momento le habló de amigas o ninguna novia. ¿Por qué no le comentó nada de Fuko? ¿Por qué no le dijo que estaba… enamorado? Al pensar esto, algo en el pecho de Sakuno apareció. Una molestia, un pequeño dolor injustificado.

Ryoma y Sakuno se dirigieron a Seigaku, a ambos les agradaba hablar con el otro… cuando era absolutamente necesario hacerlo. Y justo en ese momento, no era necesario. Siempre disfrutaron de las buenas conversaciones, pero aún más disfrutaban el buen silencio. Eran partidarios, de que el silencio siempre daba los mejores consejos y daba también, los mejores temas para discutir.

Ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Uno con una sonrisa arrogante y otra con una sonrisa sincera. Aunque diferentes, ambos con una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Llegaron a Seigaku en completo silencio, como había sido durante todo el camino. Ryoma pensaba que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía disfrutar de la mejor de las tranquilidades con una chica cerca. Sí, porque Sakuno no era habladora ni mucho menos… y era una chica; hablaban de los mismos temas de interés, y lo mejor de todo – según él – era que sabía cuándo callarse y lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

-¡Príncipe Ryoma! – y la tranquilidad se había esfumado junto con su sentido auditivo.

Las mismas chicas extrañas de la última vez habían gritado llamando la atención de Ryoma. Bueno, solo esa chica de coletas.

-Hola Ryoma – saludó la chica rubia con un tono más moderado que la otra

Ryoma solo asintió intentando desaparecer de ahí lo más pronto posible para recuperar su tranquilidad.

La chica de coletas pegó un gritito emocionada y apuntó a la acompañante de Ryoma - ¡Tú! Eres la chica del otro día que vino a observar al príncipe Ryoma – su tono de voz no se moderaba inclusive teniendo la atención de Sakuno y Ryoma.

-¿Quién vino a observar a mi novio, Osakada? – se escuchó una voz atrás que sobresaltó un poco a Ryoma – que no lo demostró – y que molestó a cierta castaña.

-Buenos días Fuko – dijo Osakada algo nerviosa – Ella… - apuntó a Sakuno – Ella vino el otro día aquí a la escuela a inscribirse y después la vimos observando un partido del prín… - ella se aclaró la garganta, a Fuko no le agradaba que lo llamaran así – un partido de Ryoma – la actitud de Osakada había cambiado notablemente. Como si temiera algo.

Fuko miró a Sakuno de pies a cabeza con mirada despectiva. Sakuno, adoptó una actitud y una postura de molestia, desvió la mirada en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Fuko y su mirada de superioridad, mientras en su mente se decía _"piensa cosas bonitas, Sakuno. Piensa en cosas bonitas". _

Fuko soltó una risa que se podía interpretar como _"no es nadie" _y se volteó a saludar a su novio. - ¡Hola Ryoma! – gritó como una niña pequeña y saltó colgándose en el cuello del chico que no reaccionó de ninguna manera. La besó levemente en los labios y luego intentó descolgarse a Fuko. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sakuno no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Había huido. Sí, no intentaba negárselo porque… ni ella se lo creería. La molestia que había sentido durante todo el fin de semana, que había desaparecido hacía poco, regresó de la nada. Además, la forma en que la había mirado, era como si… en fin, irse de ese lugar, le pareció lo mejor en el momento; pero no fue hasta que llevaba al menos un rato caminando que se dio cuenta que había sido la decisión más estúpida que había escogido.

No, no le importaba que pensaran los chicos que había dejado. Era que tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Y aunque estaba en un colegio, un lugar en el que normalmente es muy poco probable que alguien demasiado torpe se pierda; le había ocurrido a ella. Alguien mucho más que alguien demasiado torpe.

No sabía en cuál de los dos edificios se encontraba su salón de clases, ni sabía tampoco en cual se encontraba la dirección. No tenía idea para dónde estaba la entrada de Seigaku y por ahí no se veía nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Suspiró intentando buscar la calma interior para poder orientarse; comenzó a caminar deprisa ya que las clases estaban por comenzar y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había chocado con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado – un chico pelirojo le sonrió amistoso - ¿eres nueva? – habló emocionado como un niño pequeño

-sí – le respondió algo confundida, pero con amabilidad – eh… estoy perdida, ¿podrías ayudarme? – aprovechó la oportunidad, ya que no veía a nadie por ahí. Observó como el chico asintió.

Le pidió indicaciones y él, quién se había presentado como Kikumaru Eiji, la había acompañado gentilmente hasta su salón.

-Te lo agradezco, enserio – sonrió una vez más antes de despedirse de él

-No es nada, Saku-chan – fue confianzudo, pero no le importó, él era bastante agradable

-Nos vemos, Eiji-sempai – se dio la media vuelta y entró al salón

Lo que vio en el lugar no le agradó, Ryoma sentado en el último puesto del salón, con Fuko a su lado parloteándole; las demás chicas del salón miraban de reojo y con recelo hacia ese lugar. Sintió a tras suyo al profesor, quién mandó a todos a callar. Sakuno sonrió y respiró un poco más tranquila al ver que Fuko iba a su asiento, al otro extremo donde se encontraba Ryoma.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera – dijo rutinariamente el profesor – preséntate a la clase – pidió

-Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno, un gusto en conocerles – hizo una pequeña reverencia y miró al profesor indicándole que ya había terminado.

-Muy bien, puedes sentarte delante del señor Echizen – dijo el profesor

-¿Delante?- Pensó Sakuno - ¿Porqué no al lado? – siguió con su interrogante, pero en vez de protestar fuera de su cabeza, sólo asintió y se dirigió al lugar.

Su compañera de banco parecía agradable, tenía el cabello rubio y corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros; además…entonces cayó en la cuenta. Aquella chica era la chica de ayer y la de esta mañana. Bueno, al menos tendría que ahorrarse la lata de presentarse.

Sakuno le sonrió y se sentó en el lugar al lado de la ventana, ignorando por completo a Ryoma; Ann le respondió la sonrisa y comenzó a escribir algo en una hoja de papel. Sakuno comenzó a mirar por la ventana, ignorando a Ryoma, quién le tiraba suavemente una de sus largas trenzas para llamar su atención.

Ann le dejó un trozo de papel encima de su banco, lo miró y luego lo abrió para poder leer: "_¿Todo bien? Te fuiste muy rápido hace un rato"_

Sakuno tomó un lápiz y le respondió: _"Estoy bien, sólo quería recorrer la escuela antes de entrar a clases" _antes de devolverle el trozo de papel a Ann, tomó la tranza que Ryoma estaba jalando para que le prestara atención e hizo que esta callera por delante. Escuchó como Ryoma suspiró y luego dejó el papel en el banco de Ann.

Ann respondió rápidamente: "_Vamos, a mi me pareció otra cosa" _la picó para que se confesara.

Sakuno disimuló su nerviosismo y respondió: _"Estás imaginando cosas, Ann". _Ann lo leyó y suspiró cansada para comenzar a poner atención a la clase.

El profesor comenzó a hablar, estuvo hablando cinco minutos sobre algo… y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Se dejó ver a un chico alto, de cabello negro alborotado. Su cara detonaba sueño y caminó a paso lento hacia el interior del salón. Era apuesto y jugaba al tenis. ¿Cómo lo supo? Pues el chico traía una bolsa de raquetas en su espalda.

-Kaede Rukawa, tarde otra vez – dijo el profesor molesto - ¿Fuiste a firmar? – preguntó

-Sí… - dijo cansado, dejó un papel sobre la mesa y caminó a paso lento hacia el final del salón. Se sentó al lado de Ryoma; estos se saludaron con un leve choque de nudillos. Al instante, Rukawa miró a Sakuno con su intensa mirada. Sí, Sakuno se sonrojó; el chico era apuesto y no le quitaba su intensa mirada de encima. Luego de eso, se acomodó en su escritorio para tomar una siesta.

Sakuno suspiró, ese chico la había puesto nerviosa en verdad. Pasó su mirada que estaba posada en Rukawa, a ver a un molesto Ryoma. ¿Molesto porqué? ¡Bah! No le importaba, ella era la que debería estar molesta, así es que solo se volteó e intentó ponerle atención al profesor. Aunque no podía sacar de su mente la intensa y penetrante mirada de Rukawa.

Se anunció la hora del receso, tomó su obento y se dirigió a la azotea. Quería un poco de tranquilidad y aire fresco para poder enfriar su mente. ¡No había podido concentrarse en toda la mañana! Ese chico… Kaede Rukawa, le había puesto los nervios de punta y todo lo que había echo había sido mirarla. Ya podía imaginarse como se pondría cuando él le hablara. Aunque fuera para pedirle prestado un lápiz, ella apenas y podría hablar fluidamente con él.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Comenzó a comer su obento y se comenzó a preguntar también por su tonto amigo Ryoma. Seguro debía estar almorzando con Fuko. Ok, se había vuelto a molestar.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió; por un momento creyó que podía ser Ryoma, que la podía estar buscando por si necesitaba algo o lo que fuera. Pero, para su sorpresa no era él, si no Kaede Rukawa, el chico que había estado ocupando su mente durante toda la mañana.

-Uh, lo siento. No sabía que ya estaba ocupado – dijo él comenzando a voltear para irse de ahí

-No te preocupes, no me molesta compartir – agradeció el no tartamudear, pero luego se maldijo al darse cuenta de lo que había echo. Apenas y se podía concentrar con él a su espalda, ¿Cómo sería teniéndolo frente a frente? ¡Seguramente su sonrojo ya se notaba! Intentó calmarse lo que más pudo.

-En ese caso… - terminó de entrar a la azotea cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose cerca de Sakuno. Dejó su bolsa de raquetas en el suelo y se recostó usándola como almohada. Sakuno se le quedó viendo en silencio y de pronto, su apetito había desaparecido. El viento sopló levemente, pero a ella no le importó, simplemente siguió viendo a Rukawa como si fuese la cosa más interesante que podía hacer; y ni cuenta se dio de que el chico la miraba a ella también - ¿Te lo vas a comer? – preguntó

-¿Eh? – Miró el obento que tenía entre sus manos – no, ya no tengo hambre – extendió su almuerzo al chico - ¿Lo quieres? – Sonrió aunque estaba sonrojada

Él lo aceptó sentándose y comenzando a comer – He dejado mi almuerzo en casa – comentó – es que me he quedado dormido – explicó

-Pude darme cuenta – sonrió nerviosa

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Rukawa terminaba de comer, a Sakuno no le importaba mucho, no era muy habladora de todos modos. Aunque el chico no tardó mucho en terminar – gracias – dijo devolviéndole el pote vacío a Sakuno, ella sólo asintió en señal de un "de nada" tomándolo y envolviéndolo en un paño. Rukawa volvió a extender su mano hacia ella – Kaede Rukawa – se presentó

Ella sonrió y tomó la mano del chico en forma de saludo – Ryuzaki Sakuno – respondió

La puerta volvió a abrirse y se dejó ver a un Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos y las manos en los bolsillos. Miró la escena y bufó, se acercó a los chicos que se habían soltado las manos al momento en que vieron a Ryoma y este fulminó con la mirada a Rukawa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Echizen? – preguntó Rukawa recostándose con ambos brazos en la cabeza

-¿Acaso alquilaste este sitio? – Preguntó irónico y luego miró a Sakuno – Nos vamos – dijo dándose la media vuelta

Sakuno lo miró incrédula - ¿Quién te crees, mi dueño? – no se lo gritó, incluso, pudo haberse tomado como una broma. Pero Ryoma no estaba de humor para ello.

-No bromees, Sakuno. Nos vamos, ahora. – dijo serio sin voltearse

-Mejor, vete con Fuko – ahora sí se había molestado. Ryoma no era su dueño, era su amigo. Incluso, hubiera aceptado que él la hubiera tratado así, si hubiera sido honesto y le hubiera contado todo – Haber si a ella le tienes más confianza – ahora sí, no era broma

-¡Tch! Haz lo que quieras – dijo y caminó fuera de la azotea.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirando por donde Ryoma se había ido. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar cerca del barandal, le gustaría volar y olvidarse de todo aunque fuese un momento.

-Oye, juegas tenis ¿verdad? – Escuchó como Rukawa le hablaba, se volteó a mirarlo y asintió un poco perdida - ¿Quieres jugar un rato? – Ofreció – haber si así te animas un poco – se puso de pie

Sakuno sonrió y asintió nuevamente, tomaron sus cosas y ambos jóvenes abandonaron la azotea para entrenar un poco.

Después de ese mini entrenamiento, Sakuno pasó de Ryoma el resto de la tarde. En los entrenamientos se limitó a hacerlos con Rukawa, era agradable y callado. Jugaba bien al tenis y la entendía.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada de Seigaku para volver a casa y ahí en la puerta se encontraba Ryoma con una cara de molestia con la cuál no quería lidiar en ese momento. Suspiró y se paró en frente de él.

-¿Nos vamos? – le sonrió amistosa, ya no quería discutir

-ya vámonos – respondió él, algo cabreado pero aceptando la tregua que la chica la había propuesto.

Había sido un día agotador para ambos. Tal vez no físicamente, pero psicológicamente… ambas mentes trabajaban al cien para entender que les ocurría.

**Espero les haya gustado! Bueno, para que sepan el personaje "Kaede Rukawa" es de slam dunk, me gusta demasiado *-* es por ello que lo puse :) bueno, perdón por el ooc.**

**Bueno, comienzo a responder reviews :D**

**Kt-echizen-ryuzaki: Graaaaaacias por leer! Ahora cuando suba esto, leo lo que me enviaste :) bueno, hace mucho que no hablábamos, me agrada tener noticias tuyas! Tequiero y espero sigas leyendo qq**

**Raven: TeQuiero, gracias por tu apoyo, por escucharme (leerme) eres una de mis mejores amigas! Llevamos hablando cerca de 4 años! Y pronto estaremos juntas! Teamo amiga (L) gracias por todo y sabes que todo lo que escribo es por y para ti :)**

**Karly15: gracias por leer! Espero sigas leyendo! :)**

** .chan: desde hoy los capis comenzarán más seguido ya que Sali de vacaciones! Gracias por leer :D y espero te haya gustado la conti!**

**Bueno, gracias por leer! Pronto la conti! Lo prometo :D**

**Jani-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Sakuno, ¿puedes decirle a Ryoma que baje a cenar por favor? – preguntó Rinko a la castaña, quién solo asintió.

Sakuno suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación de Ryoma. Desde que llegaron de la escuela, el chico se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido ni siquiera para decir que estaba vivo. Subió las escaleras con tranquilidad y al llegar a su cuarto golpeó dos veces. Nadie respondió.

Con suavidad tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, abrió la puerta despacio esperando a que el chico se negara; pero no escuchó objeción. Al terminar de abrir la puerta sonrió. Ryoma estaba dormido. Se acercó a él y se acostó a su lado, solían hacerlo de pequeños.

-Oye, Ryoma – lo movió un poco, el chico se revolvió un poco sin despertarse y abrazó a la chica - ¡Oye, dormilón! – la chica alzó un poco más la voz y Ryoma despertó asustándose un poco al ver a la chica a su lado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó recuperando el aire

-Vine a decirte que bajaras a cenar, pero te veías tan tierno durmiendo, que vine a ver si realmente eras tú – lo molestó un poco

-Tú… pequeña… - el aura de Ryoma comenzó a oscurecerse y Sakuno se dio cuenta que era hora de salir de ahí. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr fuera de la habitación -¡Espera, vuelve acá! – él la siguió ágilmente. Sakuno bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, mientras iba riendo divertida al escapar de Ryoma; este la seguía muy de cerca. Fue cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, a la entrada de la casa, cuando Ryoma atrapó a Sakuno. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas como venganza por burlarse de él, pero un carraspeo los sacó de su pequeño juego.

-¿Fuko? – preguntó Ryoma confuso, la chica estaba parada en la entrada, con ambas manos en las caderas y fulminando con la mirada a Sakuno.

¿Y cómo no iba a estar molesta? Si cualquiera que viera a los chicos, creería que eran novios. Sin mencionar que Ryoma la tenía en brazos, la estaba sujetando la cintura de Sakuno mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella lo estaba rodeando por la cintura con sus piernas. Sí, como cualquier pareja enamorada.

Como si Sakuno recién se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Fuko, se soltó del agarre de Ryoma y caminó hasta la cocina para que ellos conversaran.

-¿Qué estaba pasando aquí, Ryoma? – pidió explicaciones

-Nada importante – dijo despreocupado poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Fuko puso sus manos en sus caderas - ¿Nada importante? Entonces explícate – sí, estaba molesta

-No hay nada que explicar, Fuko – le restó importancia

-Si que lo hay, Ryoma. Dime, ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó despectivamente

Ryoma se molestó – No es esa, es Sakuno – dijo serio

-¡Encima la defiendes! – le recriminó

Él suspiró - ¿Qué puedo decir? – estaba cansado, no quería discutir

-Soy tu novia, Ryoma. ¡No tienes por qué defenderla a ella! – gritó histérica

Ryoma se pasó una mano por su cabello – No estoy de ánimos para esto. Dime, ¿Qué quieres? – cortó por lo sano

-No me hables así – los ojos de Fuko comenzaron a humedecerse – Me haces daño – bajó la cabeza

Siempre odió que las mujeres lloraran, incluso si esas mujeres no le agradaban. Simplemente no se veía bonito – ya, no llores. Vamos a una cita el domingo, ¿sí? – y fue después que lo dijo cuando se dio cuenta y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-¿Enserio? – Se emocionó como niña pequeña, como hacía siempre - ¡Eres el mejor! – se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

Luego de otra corta charla, Fuko se fue a su casa. Ryoma llegó completamente derrotado a la cocina para poder cenar.

-¿Problemas con la señorita? – preguntó Sakuno burlona

-No quiero hablar de ello, la verdad – respondió un poco más repuesto. Cenaron y luego se fueron a la habitación de Ryoma a conversar un poco.

-No quería preguntártelo pero ya no me aguanto – Sakuno miró a su amigo - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de Fuko?

Ryoma miró el suelo como buscando una respuesta, pero después solo miró a Sakuno – porque no lo encontré necesario –luego de decir esto sonrió - ¿Estabas molesta por eso? – comenzó a molestarla

Ella desvió la mirada. Atrapada. – Entonces dime, ¿Por qué te molestaste al verme con Rukawa? –

Levantó una ceja – Estamos a mano – Atrapado de igual manera.

-Hey, ¿Ya hiciste los deberes? -

Sakuno se recostó en la cama de Ryoma mientras éste, terminaba los deberes que no hizo durante la tarde. Ryoma se entretuvo con matemáticas mucho tiempo, ni cuenta se dio cuando Sakuno dejó de hablar. Cuándo quiso darse cuenta, eran las tres de la mañana; se dio vuelta para hablarle a la chica; para su sorpresa estaba dormida y parecía que había sido hace bastante tiempo.

Sonrió un poco, estaba feliz. Ella estaba ahí, no era mentira, ni una ilusión. Se levantó de la silla y apagó la luz. Se recostó a su lado y puso la alarma para levantarse al día siguiente. La miró por largo rato, no se cansaba de mirarla, ella junto con su madre, eran las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido. Tomó la mano de Sakuno, en un intento desesperado de que ella no fuese a desaparecer cuando despertara por la mañana y cuando menos quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba dormido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, en frente de ella estaba un dormido Ryoma agarrándola de la mano. Sonrió y le acarició el cabello. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo! Ryoma era todo lo que tenía, no quería perderlo nunca…

Ryoma se removió un poco y abrió los ojos – Hola – dijo y luego se refregó el ojo derecho

-Hola, aún falta para que tengamos que ir al instituto. Vuelve a dormir – le sonrió, el chico asintió y acomodó a Sakuno para abrazarla por la espalda y poder dormirse.

El tintineo del despertador hizo que ambos chicos despertaran, uno más perezoso que la otra. Se prepararon para ir al instituto y bajaron a desayunar. Ahí en la cocina estaba Rinko preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días – saludó Sakuno con una sonrisa

-Buenos días, chicos – respondió la mujer mayor

Ryoma sólo asintió.

Desayunaron con calma, una vez terminaron caminaron despacio al instituto. Por primera vez, en largo tiempo, Ryoma no llegaba tarde al instituto. En el camino, un chico alto de pelo negro en punta que venía en una bicicleta saludó a Ryoma.

-¡Hey! ¿Ya cambiaste a Fuko? – un sentimiento en el pecho de la chica comenzó a aflorar - ¡Ay! La juventud…

-Momo sempai… - habló Ryoma, dándose cuenta de la molestia de la chica – deja de decir estupideces. ¿Recuerdas a Sakuno?

-¿Sakuno? ¿La chica de américa que es tu mejor amiga? – preguntó el mayor, Ryoma asintió – Sí, lo recuerdo

-Bueno, Momoshiro ésta es Sakuno. – la presentó

-Un gusto, Momoshiro sempai– dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza

-Dime Momo – le sonrió – el gusto es mío

-Momo también fue titular del club de tenis – comentó Ryoma

-¿Enserio? – Sonrió Sakuno emocionada – ¡Deberíamos organizar un partido! Con todos los ex titulares, Ryoma me ha contado que todos son muy buenos, quiero jugar contra todos

Momo y Ryoma se rieron y rascaron sus cabezas en señal de nerviosismo por el entusiasmo de Sakuno y emprendieron camino al instituto; a Momo le quedaba de camino a la universidad.

Ya en el salón de clases, Sakuno y Ryoma charlaban de variados temas. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más y más compañeros de clases, sin darse cuenta, una figura estaba parada al lado del escritorio de Ryoma.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de ambos - ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Fuko con las manos en las caderas y una ceja alzada

Sakuno se hartó, se puso de pie y de forma fría y desafiante respondió – de hecho sí, Ryoma y yo estamos hablando – le sostuvo la mirada, ya estaba cansada de sentirse desplazada por ella

Ryoma sólo observaba la situación en silencio, mientras todas las chicas del salón miraban atemorizadas. Fuko apretó los dientes y maldijo que Ryoma estuviera mirando aquella escena. – Hablaremos más tarde, amor – se dirigió al chico y le dedicó una mirada de odio a Sakuno

-¿Espantando novias? – dijo Ryoma burlón mientras colocaba su mentón apoyado en su mano izquierda y levantaba una ceja

Sakuno bufó y desvió la mirada – La malcriaste – le recriminó – ella no puede ver a ni una chica cerca de ti; eso no es bueno. Menos yo, que soy una hermana para ti. – se giró, no podía verle a la cara después de decirle eso… no quería demostrarle que no quería que él la viera así.

En tanto, de cierta forma el chico sintió una angustia formársele en el pecho al escuchar la palabra "hermana" de parte de ella. Anteriormente, ellos sonreían y se alegraban al tener un trato de hermanos entre ellos; pero eso había cambiado, al menos para él. Aunque no entendía con exactitud lo que sentía.

El profesor llegó, hizo a todos callar y después de comenzada la clase, Rukawa llegó. Sakuno se puso inquieta, Rukawa seguía poniéndola nerviosa. Al llegar a su escritorio, saludó a Ryoma con un choque de nudillos y luego se dirigió a Sakuno – Buenos días, Ryuzaki – ella asintió y respondió de igual forma.

Después de ello, intentó prestar atención a las clases. Aquel día, Ann la invitó a almorzar con ella. Conversaron durante todo el horario de almuerzo de temas triviales. La chica de coletas no había asistido a clases porque estaba de viaje con su familia en quién sabe dónde.

Ann le agradaba, era una buena chica y era prudente. Le gustaba el tenis y tenía mucha información de Rukawa. Y con "mucha información" se refería a todo.

Kaede Rukawa poseía carisma, aquellos jugadores que poseen carisma – como Ryoma - atraen a mucha gente a su alrededor. Rukawa lo usaba a su favor, con las chicas… sí, con chicas. Cientos y cientos de chicas. Según Ann, corrían rumores de que más de la mitad de la población femenina del instituto había salido con Rukawa. Se decía que era de los que salían con las chicas sólo para acostarse con ellas y luego las botaba como basura; sin una pizca de compasión.

Le preguntó a Ann si ella había salido con él, la rubia bajó la cabeza y asintió. - Fue en primer año, comentó avergonzada, no pasó a mayores, no me acosté con él pero… salimos un par de meses y luego me cortó como si nada. – Le contó un poco avergonzada – Aunque ya no es importante, de hecho, tenemos una buena relación de compañeros de salón ahora. – le sonrió

Aquella charla con Ann, le había dado vueltas toda la tarde, aunque lo disimulaba. Caminaba a la salida donde había quedado con Ryoma después de los entrenamientos de tenis para poder volver a casa, cuando unos pasos acelerados se acercaban a ella.

-Ryuzaki, hola – saludó el chico

Sakuno se volteó – Hola, Rukawa – saludó un poco sorprendida

-Escucha, iré al grano – pasó su mano por su cabello y luego habló – me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo el domingo

Mil interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Serán ciertos los rumores? ¿De verdad intentaría acostarse con ella? Debía comprobarlo – claro – le sonrió – te veré el domingo, Rukawa…

**He vuelto! Y volví para quedarme :D ayer actualicé "entre la rebeldía y la inocencia" y hoy éste :) mañana espero actualizar "alivia ese dolor o quítame la vida" y pasado mañana "ironías de la vida" sé que he tenido botado mi trabajo con los fics… pero es que realmente necesitaba descanzar. **

**Ok, chicas, responderé reviews :D**

**.-Caterin Echizen: kt! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Espero actualizar más seguido! Y que tu también lo hagas :D un abrazo gigante! Nos leemos :D**

**.-Karly15: no sabes cuanto me alegra a mi tb poder seguir escribiendo :D espero que te haya gustado!**

**.- Rave: tequiero! Hace mucho que no hablamos 77 pero entiendo que estes ocupada con la uni y eso, espero que te guste el cap! Tequiero mucho! :)**

**.- zafiro-dark: espero que te guste la conti! Sigue leyendo! :D**

**.- Gabrielle: jajaja! Muchas gracias por pasarte por mis demás fics! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! Un abrazo! :D**

**Bueno! Eso es todo por aquí, espero no demorar tanto en actualizar! Haré todo lo posible por no hacerlo. Además ya tengo más o menos una idea del siguiente capítulo :z esto se pondrá bueno! Muajajajajaja ok no .-. un abrazo! Y nos leemos pronto**

**Jani-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Lamento la espera, Ryoma! – Sakuno alzó su mano mientras corría en dirección al chico

-¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo, Sakuno? – Ryoma miró de donde venía la chica y divisó la figura de Rukawa un poco más atrás.

-Nada, sólo charlaba un momento con Rukawa, es todo. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó algo nerviosa, Ryoma le había fulminado con la mirada al divisar a Rukawa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio; silencio demasiado incómodo. Sakuno suspiró y Ryoma seguía caminando.

-¡Neh! – Llamó ella, él sólo la miró - ¿Jugamos un partido al llegar a casa? – preguntó sonriendo

Un partido, buena estrategia, Ryoma jamás se negaría a un partido – voy a machacarte – respondió

Y el silencio incómodo se transformó en un ambiente de rivales.

Llegaron a casa entusiasmados, comer algo, cambiarse y jugar. Ése era su plan; pero Rinko no lo compartía. Sentada en la sala, miró a ambos chicos entrar en casa y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ryoma

Su madre le sonrió y luego miró a Sakuno

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó – Le patearé el trasero a Ryoma jugando al tenis ahora – contó con una sonrisa, provocando al chico

La mujer mayor sonrió, las provocaciones infantiles realmente lo encendían.

-Sakuno, ya hemos encontrado una casa para ti – contó

Ryoma frunció el ceño - ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender nada

-Le pedí a Rinko-san que me buscara un lugar donde vivir – le contó sonriente

-¿No estás ya viviendo aquí? – su voz sonó tosca

-No es lo mismo, Ryoma – habló ella – sé que aquí tengo mi hogar y a mi familia, pero no es mi casa – comentó

-Le dije que no molestaba – suspiró Rinko – ella insistió – le contó a Ryoma, quien había bajado la cabeza y apretado las manos

-¿Y? – Preguntó Sakuno - ¿Dónde es, Rinko-san? – sonrió emocionada

-El matrimonio Kinomoto se ha mudado – respondió – No es una casa al estilo japonés, pero es perfecta para alguien soltera. Es frente a nosotros. – apuntó una casa

-¿Es enserio? – eso no podía ser mejor

-Sí, busqué algo cerca, por si necesitas cualquier cosa – sonrió

-¡Se lo agradezco mucho! – la abrazó

Ryoma giró sobre sus talones brusco – Puedes largarte ya, fue un placer – subió las escaleras a zancadas

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Ryoma? Debería estar feliz porque estarán viviendo en frente, se verían siempre… acaso, ¿él no quería eso?

-Toma – Rinko le extendió dos juegos de llaves – una es tuya y la otra de Ryoma – comentó – he hecho los arreglos de las habitaciones tal y como me lo pediste

-¡En verdad se lo agradezco, Rinko-san! – Se puso de pie – iré a ver qué pasa por la cabeza de ése tarado – comentó

Vio como Rinko asintió mientras sonreía y ella subió al cuarto de Ryoma algo incómoda. No sabía que le estaba pasando y quería averiguarlo. A veces Ryoma era algo… extraño. No sabía si estar molesta o preocupada por él.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin golpear y vio al chico mirando por la ventana.

-Toma – lanzó el juego de llaves, Ryoma se volteó y lo atrapó

-¿Qué es? – preguntó

-¿No es obvio? – Preguntó, al ver la cara de Ryoma suspiró – Las llaves de mi casa. Puedes entrar y salir las veces que se te plazca – comentó

-No quiero – lanzó las llaves de vuelta

Sakuno las atrapó y las lanzó al suelo ya molesta - ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Puedes decírmelo? –

-No te importa – no quitó su vista de la ventana

-Escucha, no sé qué diablos te ocurre, pero yo no tengo la culpa de… - Ryoma la interrumpió

-¡Sí que tienes la culpa! – la espetó

-¿Qué rayos hice? – preguntó exasperada, no entendía nada

-Vete – la miró fríamente

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida, de verdad… ¿Ese era Ryoma?

-¡Que te largues! – Hizo un ademán con la mano – Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Ve a tu casa y prepara las cosas, de seguro Rukawa te visitará día y noche, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Sakuno con una mano alzada, roja. Ryoma con los ojos tapados con su flequillo y su mejilla izquierda roja también al recibir una bofetada de parte de Sakuno.

-¿Quién crees que soy, Echizen? – preguntó furiosa

Y Ryoma lo sabía… hacía bastante tiempo que ella no lo llamaba por su apellido, ella estaba realmente furiosa.

-Sakuno, yo… - pero el viento se llevó su aliento al ver una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de ésta

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso rápido. Pasó por al lado de Rinko quien la miró incrédula. Sakuno negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que hablarían más tarde y salió de la residencia Echizen sin más demora.

Llegó a su nuevo hogar temblando. Ella esperaba que Ryoma le acompañara para poder conocer el lugar juntos, jugar un partido, cenar, ver una película y luego dormirse; pero no. Él la había tratado como una cualquiera sin razón aparente. Estaba harta, Ryoma no era su dueño. ¿Por qué entonces le dolía tanto que él la tratara así?

Suspiró y secó sus lágrimas. Comenzó a recorrer la casa a paso lento. Al abrir la puerta principal, se veía la sala. Un pequeño sillón para dos personas estaba ahí, una pequeña mesita en el centro de la sala y un televisor modesto con un deco. Sonrió nostálgica, Rinko-san se había dado la molestia de contratar un deco para que ella y Ryoma pudieran ver los partidos de tenis.

Siguió mirando el lugar, había una pequeña chimenea en la sala igual, seguramente, le sería útil en invierno. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con la cocina. No era demasiado grande, lo suficiente para tener lo necesario y un pequeño comedor diario para dos personas.

Fijó su vista en las escaleras y subió. Quedó maravillada con su habitación. Pintada de un color verde limón, cortinas de color celeste, que daban paso a un pequeño balcón. Su cama, que era matrimonial, con un futón que hacía juego con el color de la habitación, parecía la cama de una princesa.

Había una alfombra celeste y un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador en él. Finalmente, había una puerta que daba paso al baño. No era tan grande, lo suficiente para una persona. Estaba equipado con todo lo necesario. Recordó agradecer a Rinko una vez más la próxima vez que la viera.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó por la sala de estar del segundo piso. Justo frente a la puerta de su habitación, había otra puerta. Entró y se encontró con una habitación parecida a la suya. Sólo que ésta, estaba pintada de un color azul marino, sus cortinas eran blancas y la alfombra era negra. El futón de su cama – que era individual – era a cuadros, blanco y negro. Un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador encima. Y otra puerta que daba a un baño.

Otro par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ésa era la habitación que le había pedido a Rinko que preparara para Ryoma. Ella no planeaba vivir sola, si no, con él. Pero él se había puesto como loco y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pedírselo. Suspiró y salió de su habitación.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se metió a bañar. Se tumbó en la cama deseando que su pelea con Ryoma hubiera sido mentira. Odiaba sentir esa sensación de vacío, odiaba sentirse triste. Odiaba estar enojada con Ryoma.

Tomó una ducha y se fue directo a la cama, no quería comer, no tenía hambre para nada. Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Le dolía la cabeza y no quería pensar más. Suspiró y terminó por dormirse.

Se volteó y sintió un bulto; abrió los ojos y ahí, a su lado, estaba Ryoma. Tomándola de la mano. Su expresión era de angustia. Seguramente, él había sufrido como ella anoche. Sonrió de medio lado y fingió enfado.

-Oye – lo movió

-No quiero ir al instituto – se revolvió un poco sin despegar los ojos

-Te estoy hablando – volvió a moverlo - ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación? – levantó una ceja

Ryoma se talló un ojo y luego la miró adormilado – Lo siento, me he dormido aquí – bostezó

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? – preguntó incrédula

-No – se sentó y quedó frente a ella – Lamento… lo de anoche – miró sus manos impotente

-Idiota – dijo ella, él la miró – No vuelvas a pensar así de mí – su mirada fue triste

-No lo haré – la abrazó fuerte

Sus discusiones nunca duraban más de cinco minutos. Aquella noche, ambos se habían sentido completamente solos. Pero ya no más. Habían arreglado las diferencias y ahora venía lo importante.

Comenzarían a vivir juntos. Sin dudas, un catalizador para que ambos se comiencen a dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya que hasta ahora, ambos han sentido sólo celos… desde ahora, comienza la verdadera historia…

**Yo! He terminado la actualización de éste fic… aunque… les gusto? A mí no mucho :/ lo siento si las he decepcionado… espero que puedan dejar un review… estoy intentando actualizar todos mis fics… así es que… sean pacientes! Un gran abrazo!**

**P.D. No responderé reviews hoy… tal vez para la próxima! De cualquier forma, gracias por dejar uno cada vez que leen un capítulo!**

**P.D. 2. Deja un review ahora tbm n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Jani-chan :)**


End file.
